


Her Last Request

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [160]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Multi, deathbed visitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Daisy stoked the fire.





	Her Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but wasn't sure of it, so held back on posting it, but I've now run out of drabbles to post, so I figured "why not?" 
> 
> Boulouzou, I know you wanted to read a scene where Lavinia and Daisy had a talk just before Lavinia died, this is as good as I could come up with on 100 words.

Daisy stoked the fire. Miss Swire must be cold, she was pale and shivering. Daisy felt a chill. Mr Pamuk’s death was bad enough, but Miss Swire was too kind to die. 

Lavinia stirred. Daisy collected her things, Lavinia called her.  
“Wait… What’s your name?”  
“Daisy, M’lady.”  
“Daisy.” Lavinia smiled. “I have a favour to ask. Could you send this letter, please? It’s for my father.”  
“Of course, M’lady.” Daisy took the letter.  
“I know you think you’ve let him down, but remember that he loves you, he wants to look after you. William wants you to take the pension.”


End file.
